leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Lorothos, The Sorcerer Supreme
Champion Abilities Credit for the icons go to Valve, albeit most/all of them are edited. Ability= |-|Personal Notes= * So, let's clear this up. If you have 40 AP from the start and 10 flat magic penetration, those bonuses will be increased by 5%, to 42 AP and 10.5 flat magic penetration. Seems clear to you, right? * With a Rabadon's Deatcap and the correct masteries, Lorothos can increase his total Ability Power by a whopping 59%. So OP. :3 Ability= Lorothos sends out a bolt of pure magic in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. The bolt stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, dealing magic damage to them and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=1000 }} |-|Ability Details= * Energy Bolt is a skillshot nuke that damages all enemy units in it's path, and deals magic damage and slows when it collides with an enemy champion. Ability= Lorothos' autoattacks deal bonus magic damage on-hit and restore an equal amount of mana to himself. |description2 = Lorothos converts his current mana into a shield. Whenever Lorothos takes damage, his current mana is reduced. The ability automatically toggles off if Lorothos is below 0.5% of his maximum mana. |leveling = |cooldown=3.5 |cost=No |costtype=cost }} |-|Ability Details= * An offensive and defensive toggle ability. Seems pretty basic. :P Ability= Lorotos marks target enemy unit, dealing magic damage. For the next 3 seconds, magic erupts from the target, dealing magic damage each second to enemy units within a 250-radius area of the target and the target itself. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=625 }} |-|Ability Details= * Kind of like setting fire to something. Nearby people feel the heat, too. * Anyway, this spell is classified as an AoE, however the initial bust of damage is classified as a single target spell, so Spell Vamp fully works for the first part. Ability= Lorothos taps in to the power of the Sorcerer's Stone, creating a destructive maelstrom of magic around him. The storm lasts for 10 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to nearby enemies. While the storm lasts, the cost and cooldowns of Lorothos' basic abilities are reduced by 20%. |description2 = Additionally, a percentage of the damage dealt to enemies is restored as mana to Lorothos. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=500 }} |-|Ability Details= * Was thinking of a initial damage part, but it may be used a lot for kill-stealing. xD * Changed the damage quite a bit, in a more unique way. Lore Lorothos is the sole keeper of the Sorcerer's Stone, a single mineral which grants unlimited magical powers to it's user. His whole life spent protecting the same artifact, and only now to tap into it's arcane well of power. There may be nothing in Valoran that matches the power of the Sorcerer Supreme's rare mineral. Like all seekers of knowledge, Lorothos began his journey searching through libraries to learn what is to be known. He had a deep interest in the arcane, runic and all of magic. Once he had learnt of the legendary Sorcerers, those that lived in the temples hidden in the Iron Spike Mountains, he was set to mark on that dangerous voyage to meet them in person. The journey was long, yet the young Lorothos was certain it will be of worth. After searching far and wide for the temples of the Sorcerers, tired and dehydrated, he fell to the ground, on the cold stone. When he woke up, he looked up to see an old man, in a white robe with silver markings on it. It was the same man that picked up Lorothos and carried him to the temple. He said that only true magi can find, or rather be brought to the temple. Lorothos studied with the mighty wizards, day and night. But, this one sentence stopped his learning of new spells: They shall come, we must defend, for we may fall. Not needing an explanation, Lorothos knew that his purpose was to defend the Sorcerers from this mysterious evil, when it may come. Wearing the magnificent, white-gold armor of his people, he descends into the realm of warriors and warlords, only to train, learn and to prepare for what waits beyond. "The protection of one's people is the protection of one's self." - Lorothos Playstyle Lorothos is meant to be a burst mage, with a few defenses so he could stay in the fight longer. His unique kit allows him to trade blows with enemy champions in the laning phase, while in skirmishes and teamfights his presence is most noticeable. Theorized Item Build Change Log % AP)}} ** Ability power ratio (Total) changed to % AP)}} from ;15/06/13 - 16/06/13 * Arcane Storm ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Total damage changed to from . ;15/06/13 * Added champion concept. }} Last, but not Least I hope you like Lorothos overall. I'll be absent for about 10 days, cause I'll be on vacation where it seems I have no internet nor computer. Just surrounded by nature... and cable TV. Once I come back, I will surely upload a new champion concept for you summoners! See ya later, peeps! Category:Custom champions